


Thanksgiving

by kingstoken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Jim enjoys Thanksgiving dinner with his family
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fictober20, Jopper Autumn Challenge





	Thanksgiving

Jim heard El and Will squabble over the gravy, before he could even think about saying anything, Jonathan had grabbed the gravy-boat out their hands, to avoid a Thanksgiving day disaster, not that a little split gravy would hurt all that much.

It felt good to have a full table for the holiday. When El and him had been at the cabin they had Thanksgiving dinner, but it didn't feel like much of a celebration with only the two of them. Today Joyce and Jim had their little family, plus Nancy and Mike, who had come for a visit. Tomorrow Steve and Robin were driving up with Dustin, Lucas and Max, they were going to have a full house for the long weekend. He must of frowned, because Joyce touched his arm.

"Hop, you alright? After all you've been through I can understand if this is a tad overwhelming." Jim squeezed her hand.

"I'm okay, really, this" he said, looking at all the faces around the table "this makes it all worth it."


End file.
